The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
In sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, generally there are two or more rows of seating. Conventionally, behind the last row of seating is a cargo storage area. Unfortunately, in automotive vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, a storage apparatus is provided that attaches to a vehicle seat backrest and that can support one or more shelves when the backrest is in an upright position and that can support a table when the backrest is in a folded position. According to embodiments of the present invention a storage apparatus includes a frame having an upper cross member configured to be removably secured to a seat backrest, a lower cross member configured to be removably secured to a seat backrest, and a pair of elongated side members for supporting one or more panels that can serve as shelves or as a table, depending upon the position of the seat backrest.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the upper cross member includes one or more headrest support post hangers extending therefrom. Each headrest support post hanger is configured to be removably attached to a respective headrest support post extending from an upper portion of the seat backrest. According to embodiments of the present invention, a strap is configured to be secured to a seat backrest and the lower cross member is configured to be removably secured to the strap.
Each side member includes opposite first and second end portions and an arcuate intermediate portion extending therebetween. According to embodiments of the present invention, the first end portion of each side member is pivotally attached to the upper cross member and the second end portion is pivotally attached to the lower cross member such that the side members can pivot between a stored position and an operative position. The arcuate intermediate portions of the side members are in adjacent, spaced-apart relationship and bow outwardly away from the rear portion of the backrest when the side members are in an operative position. In a stored position, the arcuate intermediate portions bow are positioned adjacent the seat backrest and either extend away from each other or extend towards each other. According to embodiments of the present invention, the side members may be configured to interlock with each other when in the stored position.
One or more pairs of notches are formed within the respective side members in substantially mirror image relationship. Each pair of notches is configured to removably receive corresponding opposite edge portions of a panel therein. Each edge portion is configured to slidably communicate with a respective notch in the pair of notches such that the panel is supported by the side members in a substantially horizontal orientation. According to embodiments of the present invention at least one panel edge portion has a slot that communicates with a respective side member to removably interlock the panel to the respective side member.
According to embodiments of the present invention, one or more projections may extend from one or more of the upper cross member, lower cross member, and/or side members. Each projection is configured to support articles suspended therefrom (e.g., grocery bags).
According to embodiments of the present invention, a plurality of pairs of notches may be formed within respective side members in spaced-apart, substantially mirror image relationship. Each respective pair of notches is configured to slidably receive the opposite edge portions of a panel therein such that the panel can be supported in different positions. Additional panels may be utilized such that the panels are supported as shelves in a substantially horizontal orientation in adjacent, spaced-apart relationship.
Apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention may be lightweight and are designed for quick and easy installation and removal. Moreover, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be interchangeably installed within various different vehicles. Apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be inexpensive to manufacture and do not require special brackets and/or attachments, and do not require vehicle modifications. In addition, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention are configured to be stored out of the way when not in use.